Hide and Seek
by Hemogasms
Summary: There's one game you just never ever agree to play with Brittany S. Pierce. When someone does it's Santana who has to fix the mess... Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_**italics**_** are someone's thoughts.**

**I sadly don't own Glee, San or Britt, or anything. If I did there'd be a whole lot more Brittana on the show :)**

**Review and let me know what you think, I will update faster.**

"You did what?" Santana all but screamed, whirling around from her position by the lockers to tower over Artie, who nervously wheeled his chair back a few rolls.

He could almost feel his face burning under her laser beam stare, "Look, I just wanted your help woman" he said plucking up some courage, "But fine" he gestured holding up his palms.

"I'll find her myself" he announced before grabbing his wheels and beginning to roll away.

"You really have no idea do you?" Santana almost spat, her voice was icy cold and hard as bone, "Poor little Sir Legs-a-lost" she sneered, taking another step towards Artie, her brown eyes alight with rage.

Artie had kept her and Brittany apart, and if she didn't know her girlfriend cared for the wheel-chair bound boy, she would have dragged him out of his chair and under a bus a while back.

"You mope around the place, all sad and alone...crying because she left you, for me" Santana drunk in the hint of pleasure the moment had to offer, she'd waited a long time to say that.

"Poor Artie, ditched by Brittany, for a girl" she mimed a pathetic whiney voice, while she scraped out his soul with her eyes.

"You mope over her and claim you love her, yet you don't know the first thing about her..." Santana spat, little pieces of the rage she had been carrying around with her since she and Brittany had become girlfriends, and she'd promised not to make Stubbles collateral damage for the time they'd been apart.

Artie continued to look lost, so crossing her arms over her chest she decided to enlighten him.

"Never" she began her voice deadpan, bending forward a little patronisingly to look him directly in the eye... "Ever" she continued as Artie gulped audibly, "Ever" she repeated one more time for effect, enjoying the tangible terror of the boy she had once thought rivalled her for Brittany's heart.

She felt the corners of her lips pull up ever so slightly as she remembered how wrong she had been about that. Brittany loved her, it has always been her, and Santana knew it always would be.

Quickly snapping back to the job at hand, she unleashed her piercing gaze back on Artie, who was looking around frantically, and continued.

"Never agree to play hide and seek with Brittany. I'll fix this crap just go." She demanded, turning to slam her locker shut and walk away.

"Says who?" Artie shouted back as she was about to walk away, "What do you know? You may think she chose you, but you manipulated her!"

Santana whirled back around to see the boy shaking, with anger or fear she had no idea which, but she guessed both.

She let out a long slow laugh, as she took in his balled fists and defensive pose.

"Listen homeboy..." she stopped herself from adding a comment about him getting his backbone fixed cuz it seemed to have joined his jelly legs, thinking of how it would disappoint Brittany.

"1. I didn't manipulate Brittany, she's so much smarter that you give her credit for, and 2. I didn't have to cuz she loves ME" Santana cocked her head to the side letting her words sink in.

Standing there in the hall, doing her HBIC thing, Santana felt as if she'd come full circle. Everything was so different, yet in ways it felt like nothing had changed too.

Sure she had to work a little harder to stay at the top, and maybe her reputation had taken a little hit now she was well and truly whipped, but the biggest change of them all? Now she had Brittany. Britt was her girl, a fact that she had just all but yelled out in the bustling school hallway, something just a month ago she would have never ever even considered doing.

Her mind flying back to the blonde cheerleader in question Santana pressed on, eager to be done with Artie's verbal dressing down, this was getting old fast.

"3. I know a helluva lot more than you could even make up...And finally 4. Never ever play hide and seek with Brittany, because you will never find her, she will never come out no matter how many times you tell her she's won, and it never fails to end badly."

Finishing her speech Santana turned on her heel triumphant, letting her long ebony ponytail fly out behind her for good measure, and began her storm away from the speechless and slightly shell-shocked Artie.

Her chin was held high, and a small smile pulled at her lips as she enjoyed her minor victory. Wheels may have had her worried at one point, but now all was back to how it ought to be, Britt was with her and they were still at the...

The blue slushie came out of nowhere, soaking Santana's chest and splashing freezing cold icy droplets all over her face.

As the freezing beverage began to soak through, making her cheerios uniform start to grow slightly see-through over her bra, she whirled round to see two football team jerks walking away, malicious smiles plastered on their faces.

"Go cry to your girlfriend...Dyke" one of them jeered back at her.

Taking a mental snapshot of the boys faces Santana let the remark slide. They were going down, there was no question about it, but right now she had more important matters to attend to.

Santana pushed through the now clearing hallway as everyone filed to third period, and headed directly to a bathroom to change. Luckily coach was taking vacation time, and wouldn't be around to chastise her for not being in uniform.

She didn't look back to see Artie hang his head in defeat, and sadly wheel away.

3

Santana had skipped class and combed every inch of the school looking for Brittany.

She had gone to all their favourite haunts, she'd checked behind the bleachers on the football field, the cheerio's locker room, the choir room, the janitor's closet...everywhere, and still no sign of the blonde.

It was lunch time now and the halls were full of students bustling towards the cafeteria, their lockers and various free time engagements.

Santana noted with pride the way the majority of the other kids would dive out of her path as they saw her heading down the halls. Maybe she had given up defending her precious reputation as much, but even now, now the truth was out and Britt was officially her girl, she was still Santana Fricken Lopez, HBIC... Most of the time.

Her thoughts were quickly brought back to her missing blonde, _Where the hell can she be? What the hell was Robo-boy thinking... Hide and Seek, ughh. _

With that made a snap decision and turning on her heel, headed back down the hall towards the choir room, making a few of the freshman girls practically fall over each other trying to get out of her way.

Bursting through the door, the Latina took a quick glance around, pleased to find what, or rather who she had been looking for.

"I need your help hobbi...I mean Berry."

Rachel, who had been sitting at the piano flicking through sheet music simply looked dumb founded, before she checked behind her, then pointed at her chest, not quite believing the cheerio was actually speaking to her.

"Yes, you, manhands" Santana clarified, rolling her eyes.

"Well Santana..." Rachel took a deep breath, and Santana crossed her arms, really hoping this wasn't going to be the start of a lecture.

"First of all can I just make it known, that I am truly honoured that you decided you could come to me with this...I mean I know we are not what would conventionally be termed friends, but as your team mate..."

"Berry!" The Latina cut the smaller Jewish girl off with a glare, "Will you help me or not? One word answer, yes or no... go."

"Of course Santana, as Glee Club Captain..." Seeing Santana fix her with a glare Rachel quickly corrected herself, "I mean yes... yes."

Rolling her eyes Santana crossed the room, taking a seat in the front row of chairs laid out. She really hoped she hadn't made mistake asking Berry about this...but then again what choice did she have? She either found Britt before the end of school, or let her get locked in all through the night, and the night after, and the night after that...Because really, she would never ever come out.

"It's about Brittany" Santana snapped back to the conversation at hand, realising that Rachel was sitting there, looking at her sort of expectantly waiting for her to explain.

"Oh Santana!" Rachel gushed, and the Latina was slightly taken aback by her sudden outburst, "I'm so glad you feel you can talk to me about this, because as you know, having two gay dads means I'm well versed in the trials and tribulations of LGB life, and if you and Brittany are having problems I want you to know that..."

"Wow, wow, slow down Dr Phill" Santana quickly cut her off, amazed at the girls ability to go off on a tangent.

"Me and Britt are fine...We're more than fine actually, we're amazing" with that thought she allowed herself a small smile, but the moment was quickly broken.

"Did you just...Did you just smi..."Rachel looked at Santana like she had just grown two heads.

"Can it dwarf" Santana quickly cut in, though her voice was just a little softer than when she usually insulted the other girl.

"Me and Britt are fine...Well I'm fine, but Britt's kinda lost." Seeing Rachel open her mouth to speak the darker girl quickly held up her hand to silence her and continued.

"Stubbles McNo-Brain decided to agree to a game of hide and seek with her" Santana informed the diva matter of factly.

When Rachel failed to catch on, feeling slightly like she was getting déjà vu, the cheerleader quickly explained why this was a problem, and once she'd brought her up to speed, informed Rachel of her plan.

3

**Yes I'm about to shamelessly plug my own story... If you like this, or are a big HeMo, my other story SEXy is complete and well worth a read. **

**Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to my reviewers, this is for you :)**

"I don't know about this Santana" Rachel admitted nervously as she followed the other girl through the halls.

As the cheerio ignored her and carried on walking, Rachel couldn't help but notice the way the halls seemed to clear before her... _Is this what it's like?_ She wondered to herself. _Is this what it feels like to be popular, to have everyone know your name..._

Before she could get lost any further into her musings about a day in the life of Santana Lopez, the girl in question stopped abruptly in front of her, causing her to almost face plant her back.

"Are you ready?" the cheerio hissed under her breath, her eyes darting around the crowded cafeteria.

"No" Rachel squeaked back.

"Man up Berry, here we go..." Santana informed her quietly, before perfectly on cue an infuriated look sprung into place on her face.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She yelled at Rachel.

The cafeteria was silent within seconds, all eyes glued on the HBIC taking down a loser from the glee club.

"I...I...I..." Rachel stuttered, genuinely scared, even though she knew Santana wasn't actually mad with her, the girl was convincing!

"I'm taking to you midget!" Santana roared again, every pair of eyes in the room was now locked on the pair.

"Santana I don't think this is a good idea... I mean I..."

"That's it Berry, I'm gonna count to three, and if you don't come up with something better to say, I is going to ends you... And your broadway career!"

Delivering her lines with the upmost conviction, Santana began to count a little louder than necessary, quickly scanning the cafeteria, hoping desperately to see a blur of blonde come flying towards her to save the hobbit's life.

"1...2..."

Rachel looked like she'd swallowed a golf ball. Santana paused for effect and gave Rachel a meaningful glance.

When she stayed rooted to the spot, frozen in fear Santana fought the urge to roll her eyes and hissed "Runnn..." at her, before fixing her with another death glare.

"3..." the cheerio finished as the Jewish girl dove through the gathering crowds and bounded out towards the halls.

"Yeah you better run Berry, cuz when I catch you the only thing you'll be the star of is the taxidermy museum."

Before turning on her heel to leave, and meet up with Rachel, Santana threw her spectators a token smirk, and for good measure added, "That's how we roll in Lima heights."

3

Plopping down in the choir room Santana couldn't help but feel a little defeated. She was certain that her girlfriend would break her sacred laws of hide and seek to save Rachel, from what she made sure looked liked a Santana Lopez Smack down special..._Obviously I was wrong, or maybe Britts just doesn't like Berry as much as I thought..._

"Umm Santana" Rachel squeaked from her perch on the piano stool.

"Relax Berry" Santana demanded irritably, "You did your part; I'm just kinda shocked it didn't work."

"Well as much as I think it was an excellent, although somewhat overly dramatic plan, and coming from me that is saying something, I can't help but wonder if maybe Brittany perhaps didn't come to my aid because she was simply hiding in a different part of the school." Rachel offered.

Santana wondered how the hell one tiny person could talk so so much without even pausing for a breath, _damn her amazing lung capacity_.

"When you're as cool as me news travels fast, before I even started counting it would have been all through the school that Santana Lopez was about to smack down the glee girl with the fugly sweaters...Maybe Brittany just doesn't like you as much as I thought" the last sentence was mumbled more to herself but Rachel heard it anyway.

"What?" Rachel asked looking truly hurt.

"I said your sweaters are fugly" Santana replied without missing a beat.

"Despite you being in dire need of a fashion ASBO, it was umm... I'm glad... umm... Thanks Berry." Santana finally finished, before quickly getting up from her chair and disappearing out of the choir room door.

Left alone, sitting at the piano, Rachel smiled, "You're welcome Santana" she added to no one in particular, before turning back to her music.

3

While the rest of the school attended afternoon classes Santana continued to look for her girlfriend. _Math is lame, and Mr Schue won't care if I miss Spanish, it's just embarrassing when I'm there anyways...Students aren't supposed to be better than their teachers._

When the final bell sounded Santana crawled out from under the auditorium stage, and brushed the dust from her jeans. Now it was official, she had looked everywhere, _like really everywhere_, for Brittany.

Deciding she needed time to think, and come up with a new plan, she headed to the library. Though it was kinda dorky she liked the quiet and the smell of the books. In a weird way it reminded her of her Dad's study, and besides, it was after school now and the risk of anyone who mattered seeing her there were non-existent.

An hour later Santana felt a hand lightly shaking her by the shoulder. She groaned and tried to roll over, surprising herself when she realised that her body was in fact not laid out in bed, but hunched over a library desk. _Crap I fell asleep...What the hell was I thinking... ugh Britt._

"Get your paws off me!" she yelled at the offending hand, before straighteningto look at the face it belonged to.

"My paws are well and truly off" the janitor replied dryly, raising his hands in surrender, "Just thought you might wanna go home tonight, but if you wanna sleep in the library that's your business."

As he walked away, taking a large bunch of keys from his belt Santana felt her heart jump into her throat and quickly jumped up to follow him.

"Wait..."She stepped out of the library doors, and watched as he pulled them closed, turning the key, she heard the lock click into place.

"Kid, you need to leave, like now, cuz like I said I'm locking this place down for the night" the janitor informed her, not even stopping to look at her, heading down the hall towards the main doors.

Trailing behind him Santana wanted to scream, but realising that wouldn't get her anywhere she decided there was only one thing left to do...tell the truth.

"But wait, you can't lock the doors!"

She heard the man chuckle as he continued walking.

"Seriously, you can't! My friend's in here, and I need to find her so we can go home." Santana tried to explain hastily.

"Well alright then kid" the janitor allowed as they reached the main entrance, "Call your friend up, and tell them they have 30secs to get down here and get out or they're sleeping where they are..."

"I can't" Santana mumbled, "See I need to actually find them and get them to come out...She won't have remembered to turn on her phone, I didn't do it for her this morning ."

They janitor just looked confused so Santana sighed. She hated doing what she was about to do, playing to Brittany's reputation as a dumb girl, because as Santana knew so well, she was so so much more than that, Britt was just clever in different ways.

"You know Brittany Pierce?" she asked remorsefully.

The janitors face immediately lit up in a sort of wonky half amused, half disbelieving smile.

"You mean the blonde cheerleader, dumb as a bunch of buttons? Found her talking to my mops last semester, talking about some Disney crap, telling me they had feelings..."

"She's not dumb" Santana snapped, staring at the man hard, "But yeah that's her...See some idiot agreed to play hide and seek with her, and now she's hiding in the school and I can't get her to come out."

The janitor snorted, looking thoroughly amused by her story, until he realised that she wasn't actually joking.

3


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: For everyone who's reviewed my stories these last few days. I love waking up to my blackberry telling me a tonne of people enjoyed what I wrote.**

**Extra specially for MaxximumRide666, because just wow, way to flatter a girl...Thank you!**

"Seriously?" the janitor questioned asked, as the smirk slowly left his face.

"Seriously." Santana clarified, deadpan.

The man paused to think for a moment before shrugging, "Well I'm sorry to hear about your friend kid, and I'd say she's probably playing a prank on you or something, and gone home, but knowing that girl..." his voice trailed off and Santana glared at him.

"Regardless, it's lock up time, and I don't get paid enough to clean this dump, let alone hunt for insane lost kids... So if you don't mind" he motioned to the doors.

The weather outside was dire. Even for Lima, Ohio it was bad. The sky was dark and the rain was pouring down in hard horizontal sheets, bouncing off the ground in muddy droplets.

"But you can't just lock her in there!" Santana all but screamed, making a sudden realisation she added "And I need to go back to my locker, I don't have my stuff!"

"I feel your pain" the janitor seemed genuinely sympathetic, "But like I said, it's lock down time." With that the man moved outside of the doors, leaving Santana no choice but to follow him into the rain, wearing nothing but her shirt.

_Thank god I left my car keys in my pocket_ she thought bitterly, pushing the lump of metal against her thigh, just to check.

She watched with distain as the janitor closed the doors and slid the many bolts into place before finally turning the key and heading off to his car.

_There is no way I'm gettingBritt out of there..._ The thought made panic rise up in Santana's stomach.

She stepped away from the doors and rounded the side of the building. She could see her car waiting for her, but instead of running to it and getting out of the downpour, she couldn't seem to make her feet move just stood there.

Brittany would be all alone, locked in the school all night. She would be so scared, it broke Santana's heart a little to think of the sweet blonde tucked away in her hiding place, wondering why Santana hadn't come for her, to hold her tight, and tell her stories as it went dark.

She couldn't take thinking about Brittany wondering why they weren't together, tucked up in her bed, with Santana keeping the monsters away while she dreamt about ducks, glitter and candy.

Standing there, soaked to the skin, her shirt stuck to her, and her jeans heavy with rain water, Santana also made another realisation.

She wasn't just scared for Brittany, she was scared for herself too. Sure, Santana didn't need Brittany to make up stories for her to fall asleep to, and she didn't need Britt to hold her tight and tell her not to be afraid of the dark. But in her own way, Santana did need Brittany so much.

She needed to say goodnight to her parents and climb down her drain pipe, run the few blocks to Brittany's house and climb the huge oak in her yard. She needed to see Brittany's face light up with joy and surprise when she tapped on her bedroom window, even though she'd done it every single night for years.

Santana needed those perfect blue eyes to be the last thing she saw before she fell asleep. She needed the steady rhythm of Brittany's breathing as she dreamt to lull her to sleep.

Her mind racing Santana felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. No one was around to see her now, so she let them brim over all fall. They felt hot against her freezing rain soaked cheeks.

She stood there, continuing to let the saline from her eyes mix with the rain from the sky. She couldn't leave, but she couldn't get back into the school. She decided to take a minute to reassess and formulate a plan.

She was just about to sit down on the sidewalk, she was already soaked anyway, when a tiny noise made her jump.

Scared that someone was going to see her crying she quickly wiped her tears, thanking god for the rain, before she turned to investigate the source of the noise that sounded strangely like a sneeze.

"Hello?" she questioned confused. It had sounded like it came from behind her, but that was hard to believe because as she whirled around she was confronted with nothing but a thick hedge and the brick walled side of the school.

Feeling slightly stupid, she was about to turn back around and sit down, when on impulse she called out once more.

"Hello... If there's anyone there, you'd better come out before I drag you out."

"There's no one here" the bush replied, in an all too familiar voice.

"Britt?" Santana almost screeched, half appalled, half relieved. _Of all the places IN the school...she chooses a bush...OUTSIDE the school?_

"Britt, is that you?" she tried again although she already knew the answer.

"Brittany's not here, it's just me...The tree" the bush replied, "Aahhchuu."

Santana had to stifle a giggle when 'the tree' sneezed.

Here she was, Santana Fricken lopez, HBIC, soaked to the skin, standing out in the school parking lot, crying over not being able to find her girlfriend, and now talking to a bush.

It made no sense in the world, yet at the same time it made more sense that anything in her life. This was what Brittany did for her. This was who she let her be.

Deciding to play along Santana addressed the bush not even feeling stupid. This wasn't high school anymore, school was done and she was in her's and Britt's little word; The world where she got to be sweet, and cute, and sometimes even a little bit goofy. She got to let down her guard.

"Oh sorry, my bad..." Santana apologised to the bush, "But I've gotta ask, I mean, to me, you kinda look like a bush, not so much a tree..."

The bush seemed to take a moment to consider it's answer, "Well sometimes people think you're Hispanic...it's an easy mistake to make, but I'm definitely a tree, I have birds living in me."

Despite being slightly creeped out at the thought of Brittany sat in amongst a family of birds, Santana couldn't help but smile at hr girlfriend.

"But I am Hispanic" she told the bush patiently.

"And I am a tree" it replied, deadpan.

The Latina and the bush stood in silence for a few moments, until the she was sick of the standoff and moved towards the shrub.

Seeing Santana's converse approaching through the leaves Brittany quickly tried to shuffle away but Santana was quicker, and pulled the branches back to reveal her girlfriend crouched in the dirt.

"Found...AHHHHHH" Santana screamed mid sentence as half a dozen birds went flying fast her face, chirping in protest as she exposed their home.

"Sany!" Brittany exclaimed, quickly jumping up and over the bush, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

They stayed there like that for a while, Brittany holding the smaller girl in her arms and stroking her hair, as the rain fell around them.

"It's okay S." Brittany spoke eventually, "The bird's didn't mean to scare you, you just scared them."

"Thanks BrittBritt" Santana couldn't help but smile as she pulled back to take in her girlfriend. She needed to see those eyes, almost whole day without them was proving to be just too long of a time.

"You're...accchuuu" Brittany sneezed before she could finish.

"Come on." Santana instructed, grabbing her girlfriend's hand and leading her over to her car. _Surprised she's not died of hypothermia, being out there all day, _Santana fumed to herself, _wheels is dead...So dead._

As they reached the car and she ushered the blonde into the passenger seat, she tried not to think about her filthy converse, and the dripping wet muddied dress that clung to her body, dirtying her mustang's leather interior.

3

Two days later and all was well for Brittany and Santana, though they both had matching colds.

Santana had, with great effort, refrained from killing Artie. As much as she really did want to push his chair in front of a bus, she knew that would make Britt sad, and that was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

As Santana sat in her car, she couldn't help but be a little proud of her girlfriend. After she had told the blonde about her slushie facial from the dumb jocks, the usually ditsy girl had come up with an amazing plan to exact revenge...all by herself.

Santana had stood guard through lunch period whilst Brittany had wired a new custom beeper into Ryan's car, and installed neon pink blinker bulbs. Her girl was amazing, and god knows how, but she was also pretty good with cars.

The Latina couldn't help but smirk when she thought about him rolling up to some poor desperate girl's house, and hitting his horn to let her know he'd arrived. She just wished she'd be there to see his face when twinkle twinkle little star started honking out from his cool mobile.

If they were lucky tomorrow morning, they'd be around to witness his demise, when he indicates to turn into school and the other jocks notice his pinky-blinkys.

_Yeah, revenge is a bitch. _Santana thought smugly to herself.

She was drawn back to the present by a loud yell from an upstairs window of the house she was parked outside of.

Grabbing her phone she quickly left her car, let herself in and sprinted up the stairs.

The sight that greeted her when she stepped into the teenage boy's bedroom was really just priceless.

John was handcuffed to his own bed, in nothing but his underwear, struggling wildly while Brittany wrote in sharpie, her large swirly letters across his stomach.

When she pulled back to show Santana her handy work, the Latina couldn't help but grin even wider.

'DO NOT MESS WITH SANTANA LOPEZ AND BRITTANY ! 3'

For a fraction of a second, she felt almost sorry for John...almost. The dumb boy had thought he'd hit the jackpot when Brittany had skulked up to him in Math and whispered in his ear about having a little home visit with him.

The blonde had ridden home with him, making it perfectly clear that she was in charge and he was to do exactly what she said. Once they reached his bedroom he had been instructed to strip down to his boxers and use Brittany's pink fluffly handcuffs to cuff himself to his bed.

As Santana snapped pictures on her phone, Brittany leaned in close to the struggling boy.

"What the hell...let me go...what the f**k Lopez?" he fumed.

"Do not mess with my girlfriend." Brittany simply stated, her voice sickly sweet.

Santana couldn't help but laugh as desperation filled John's eyes when Brittany picked up the handcuff keys, walked to his bathroom and flushed them.

Both girls left the house, hand in hand, in hysterics.

Santana was sure to leave John's bedroom door open, she only wished she'd be there to see his face when mommy found him.

As they pulled away from the house in Santana's mustang, Brittany threaded her fingers into her girlfriend's; "Nobody messes with you Sany" she told her matter of factly.

"Thanks BrittBritt" Santana replied gratefully, "You're the best."

"No I'm not." Brittany replied simply. "We're the best."

**Holla if you liked it :) This is all for this little fic, but I'm open to ideas/requests or general hurry up demands for more stories.**


End file.
